


Ценности и приоритеты

by HEBEPHOH



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Джису знает, что для Джонхана Сокмин имеет большое значение. Впрочем, возможно, он не понимает, насколько.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	Ценности и приоритеты

  
Джису не одобряет тесную дружбу между Джонханом и Сокмином.

Особенно в последнее время. Раньше они просто были близкими друзьями, знакомыми с детства. У Джису не было к нему никаких вопросов или подозрений, когда он начал встречаться с Джонханом. Сокмин никак не мешал их отношениям, и с ним было приятно общаться. Сейчас же что-то изменилось. Джису не может понять, что именно, но от чего-то поведение Джонхана стало казаться ему непривычным, неправильным, слишком тесным, когда дело касалось Сокмина.

Джонхан постоянно обнимает Сокмина, не отпускает из рук, держит, гладит по волосам, усаживает к себе на колени, когда предлагает устроить им троим просмотр какого-нибудь фильма.

Джису, со всей серьёзностью своих мыслей, не считает, что Джонхан изменяет ему. Просто ведёт себя странно. Джису остаётся только понять причину.

Он смотрит на диван, на котором разлеглись Джонхан и засыпающий в его руках Сокмин.

Фильм Джису уже не кажется таким интересным. Он внимательно следит за тем, как Джонхан поправляет волосы их общему другу, как проверяет, что тот на достаточном расстоянии от края. Джонхан ловит взгляд Джису и улыбается, мягко и лениво. Джису прикусывает край нижней губы.

Он открывает рот, чтобы спросить, когда Джонхан тихо шипит на него, заставляя остановиться. Джису хмурится, не понимая, в чем дело. Джонхан недолго удерживает чужой взгляд, затем любовно проводит пальцами по щеке задремавшего Сокмина. Вновь ловит взгляд Джису.

Улыбается все так же.

И целует Сокмина.

В щеку, мягко, осторожно. Ещё раз целует уже в уголок губ. В родинку под глазом.

Джису не знает, что ему думать. Джонхан, когда замечает его непонимание, не отстраняется, но протягивает ему одну руку, подзывая. Джису не до конца осознаёт, чем это закончится, но подходит, беря Джонхана за руку; тот тянет его на себя, заставляя приблизиться к дивану максимально близко и сесть на пол возле.

Он вновь невесомо целует Сокмина, приподнимая лицо за подбородок. От движения Сокмин начинает просыпаться, он тихо недовольно стонет, но все ещё сонный и не способен открыть глаза. Джису не замечает, что залюбовался, пока Джонхан не касается своей ладонью его лица, большим пальцем осторожно надавливая на губы, заставляя приоткрыть их.

У Джису дрожь по всей коже, когда он понимает, чего от него хочет Джонхан. Он хочет этого тоже.

Джису целует Сокмина не так невесомо, как это делал Джонхан. Он лениво посасывает нижнюю губу, чувствует, как сквозь дрему отвечает Сокмин, проводит языком по ней и отстраняется, чтобы увидеть глаза Сокмина, будто покрытые мутной пленкой, настолько тот разнежен и не сконцентрирован.

— Джису-хен? — сипло зовёт Сокмин, часто моргая.

Джонхан выдыхает, когда Джису вновь целует Сокмина.

-

Для троих на одном диване достаточно места. Сокмин сидит лицом к Джису, спиной вжимаясь в грудь Джонхана. Или это Джонхан его в себя вжимает, Сокмин не может понять точно.

Его мысли совсем не об этом, пока одна рука Джонхана крепко сжимает его бедро, а вторая покоится под кофтой на животе. Губы Джису на его шее, он дышит глубоко и жарко, и Сокмин плавится между ними, позволяя Джонхану удерживать его, а Джису — целовать.

Сокмин не может вспомнить, когда все это началось. Может, так было всегда, но только после последней сессии, вымотанный, он позволил Джонхану большее.

Он тогда спросил, не чувствовал ли себя Джонхан неправильно. Джонхан ответил, что Сокмин — часть его.

Джонхан меняет положение рук и проводит короткими ногтями по коже на животе, заставляя Сокмина вздрогнуть и рвано втянуть в себя воздух. Джонхан целует куда-то за ухо, прежде чем обратиться к Джису:

— Разве он не прекрасен?

-

Джису провожает Сокмина до такси, потому что сам Джонхан вряд ли бы справился.

Он чувствует себя странно, когда Сокмин, прежде чем сесть в машину, берет его за руку на несколько секунд.

У Джису все ещё припухшие после поцелуев губы, дыхание все не может выровняться, а ещё стойкое желание серьёзно поговорить с Джонханом. Потому что он знает Сокмина достаточно, чтобы быть уверенным, что тот не причастен.

Джонхан тянется за поцелуем, как только видит Джису, но тот лишь коротко клюёт того в щеку. Джонхан дуется, но ничего не говорит, чувствуя решимость Джису.

Джису молчит, когда садится на кресло возле дивана. Прикусывает губу и смотрит в пол, собираясь с мыслями:

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Не говори, что тебе не понравилось, — хмыкает Джонхан.

— Не переводи тему, — кидает ему Джису. — О чем ты думал?

— Я хотел позаботиться о нем, — спустя какую-то паузу отвечает Джонхан.

Джису хмурится.

— Позаботиться? — переспрашивает он. — Он что, ребёнок?

И совсем не ожидает услышать в ответ:

— Да.

-

Джонхан не спрашивает, он утверждает, что Сокмин придёт на киномарафон к ним через два часа.

Джису только вернулся с работы, поэтому новость бьёт ему по голове.

С их разговора прошло около недели, Джису все ещё не принял окончательное решение.

Он не мог полностью согласиться, но и безоговорочно отказать Джонхану тоже.

— Ты же понимаешь, что все это неправильно?

— Мне кажется, все хорошо, — отрицает Джонхан.

Джису качает головой.

— Нет, это не так, — говорит он. — Ты думаешь только о себе, заставляешь меня принимать участие в своих играх, заставляешь Сокмина, совсем не думая о его чувствах.

— Я сказал, — четко произносит Джонхан. — Могу повторить вновь. Я забочусь о нем, позволяю чувствовать себя нужным, в тепле, защищенным.

Джису сглатывает, обдумывая следующие слова.

— Но это делаешь ты, ты позволяешь, — кидает ему он. — Но ты, вместе с этим, даёшь ему лишь видимость. Будто он кому-то нужен, когда это не так, — продолжает, не давая себя перебить. — Ты все ещё считаешь его другом, не любовником, не возлюбленным. Ты не сможешь дать ему что-то больше, чем просто видимость. И ты привязываешь его к себе. А он и не сопротивляется, потому что я знаю, каким ты можешь быть. Но это неправильно. Ни ты, ни я — мы не должны влезать в его личную жизнь.

Джонхан ничего не отвечает. Джису вздыхает и мажет ладонью по лицу.

— И даже, — добавляет уже тише и спокойней, — даже если ты хочешь заботиться о нем своей родительской любовью. То, что ты делаешь, — совсем не то, как поступают родители.

Когда Джису собирается покинуть комнату, Джонхан всё-таки заговаривает.

— Постарайся вернуть себе настроение к приходу Сокмина.

Джису смеряет его взглядом, но ничего не говорит, лишь поджимая губы.

-

Джису сталкивается с Сокмином случайно.

Он заходит в магазин за продуктами после работы, и Сокмин тоже здесь. Стоит в рабочей форме за стойкой продавца и выслушивает громкий монолог менеджера. Когда Сокмин замечает стоящего в паре метрах от него Джису, тот сжимается еще больше, полностью раздавленный ситуацией.

Когда Джису вслушивается в слова, он понимает, что днём ранее в смену Сокмина в магазин пришла группа подростков и заставила его отдать выручку.

Джису смотрит прямо на Сокмина, не припоминая, чтобы тот звонил вчера и жаловался Джонхану. То есть для него нападение не такое важное дело?

Менеджер говорит о компенсации, которую придётся возместить, несмотря на то, что вины на Сокмине не было, и Джису подает голос, спрашивая — сколько.

-

Проходит час, прежде чем Сокмин полностью подписывает все заявления об увольнении. Джису ждёт его все это время.

Даёт понять, что прямо сейчас они пойдут к Джонхану и что Сокмину лучше уже начать рассказывать.

— Как давно ты там работаешь?

— Пару недель, — переждав некоторую паузу отвечает Сокмин.

— Почему ни о чем не сообщил? — продолжает Джису. — Почему не позвонил?

Сокмин резко останавливается, смотрит на остановившегося следом Джису с обидой.

— Именно поэтому, — бросает ему. — Не хотел, чтобы вы беспокоились. Штраф ушёл бы из зарплаты, а полиция занялась бы преступниками. Ничего особенного.

— Но ты мог пострадать, — не отступается Джису. — Джонхан так о тебе печется, постоянно беспокоится, а ты от него скрываешь такие события. Если тебе нужны деньги, — он обрывает себя, смотря Сокмину прямо в глаза и чувствуя, как в крови бурлит негодование, — мог обратиться к нам.

— Кто вы мне?

Джису моргает. Сокмин произносит еще раз:

— Кто вы мне, чтобы платить за меня? Кто вы мне, чтобы беспокоиться? — спрашивает он. — Чтобы относиться ко мне _так_. Друзья? Явно не до такой степени.

На порыв чужой злости Джису только фыркает.

— Это не спасёт тебя от Джонхана, — говорит он и тянет Сокмина дальше по улице.

Вид краснеющего от злости, но не сопротивляющегося Сокмина вызывает в нем только улыбку. Джису думает, что тот ведёт себя, как ребёнок.

Джонхан злится. В первую минуту.

Джису даже кажется, что он убьет их обоих, но слишком быстро выражение на лице Джонхана сменяется страхом, и тот спешит проверить Сокмина на наличие травм, несмотря на то, что Сокмина не трогали, только угрожали, и что все произошло еще день назад.

Джису оставляет их одних, а сам уходит на кухню. Он успеет приготовить ужин, пока Джонхан будет мучить Сокмина.

***

За столом Джонхан улыбается, и за его улыбкой другие не замечают страха в его глазах.

Сокмин столкнулся с проблемами, к которым не был готов, а Джонхана не было рядом. Сокмин хотел справиться сам, без него, но все кончилось тем, что _Джису_ платил за него откупные.

Джонхан боится, что в следующий раз все будет гораздо хуже.

Он вздрагивает, возвращаясь из своих размышлений, когда Джису не сильно бьет Сокмина по руке, когда тот палочками лезет в чужую тарелку. Сокмин тут же делает обиженное лицо, а Джису, вздыхая, встает со своего места, чтобы сделать дополнительную порцию.

Джонхан провожает его задумчивым взглядом, а когда Джису перехватывает этот взгляд, улыбается, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

Позже, уже попрощавшись с Сокмином, Джонхан говорит Джису:

— Давай найдем ему кого-нибудь.

***

Несколько дней подряд Джонхан ходит, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли.

Джису собирался ему напомнить о том, что личная жизнь Сокмина — не их дело, но передумал, увидев отношение Джонхана к вопросу.

Он догадывается, чем вызвано все это, и не может ничего с этим поделать. Разве что пообещать Джонхану присмотреться к своим коллегам на работе и выбрать из них самого ответственного, красивого и свободного.

Это все совсем не выглядит нормально, считает Джису. Даже Сокмин, когда Джонхан озвучивает ему свою идею, выглядит растерянным и разочарованным.

Если Джонхан и видит боль на лице Сокмина в тот момент, он все игнорирует и просит Джису передать Сокмину номер того-звукорежиссера-с-радио.

Когда Джису диктует ему номер, отчего-то ему кажется, что так просто это не кончится.

-

Сокмин нервничает, когда приходит в кафе возле радиостанции.

Джису рядом с ним кажется максимально спокойным. Сокмин хотел бы сейчас быть таким же расслабленным. Джису обещает подождать с ним, пока не придет тот-самый-парень.

— Если ты не хочешь, — замечает Джису, — ты можешь уйти. Ничего страшного не случится, он все поймет.

Сокмин качает головой.

— Нет, все нормально, — уверяет он. — Немного паники никому не навредит, — Сокмин не сдерживает смешок.

Джису хмыкает.

— В любом случае, я всегда рядом, прямо через дорогу, — он указывает большим пальцем на окна позади себя. — Один звонок, и я тебя спасу.

Сокмин неопределенно ведет плечами. Выражение его лица не становится расслабленней, и Джису, подумав пару секунд, клюет того в щеку, за что получает изумленный взгляд.

— Все будет хорошо, — обещает Джису, и остаток времени они ждут молча.

Джису должен был понять, что что-то не так, когда Вону вернулся на студию всего лишь минут на двадцать позже самого Джису.  
Но Вону не спешил делиться, Джису не хотел влезать, а телефон его молчал.

***

Джису бездумно смотрит какую-то дораму, когда раздается звонок в дверь. В прихожую тут же идет Джонхан, а Джису выключает телевизор, чтобы услышать, кто пришел.

Он слышит, как Джонхан открывает дверь, его громкий вздох, затем дверь закрывается, и Джису выпрямляется.

Джонхан ведет в гостиную Сокмина, и вид у него не самый лучший. Джису торопится принести ему воды, а когда возвращается со стаканом, Сокмин уже плачет в руках Джонхана.

— Неужели все было так плохо? — спрашивает Джонхан. — Хочешь, я убью его? От него совсем ничего не останется.

Сокмин машет головой, трет щеки, чтобы избавиться от слез, но не может держать глаза открытыми долго.

— Не нужно, — отказывает он, давясь воздухом и всхлипами; Джонхан прижимает его к себе крепче. — Мне никто не нужен.

— Я знаю одного парня, он был моим сонбэ в университете, — продолжает Джонхан. — Не знаю, где он сейчас, но он прекрасный человек.

— Мне _не нужен_ парень, хен. Я, — он запинается, когда Джонхан смотрит на него в упор. — Мне не нужно, чтобы вы мне кого-то искали. Я думал, это было обоюдно. Я не хочу, хен.

Джонхан хочет спросить, о чем тот говорит, но Джису сбивает его, когда подходит, садится на корточки перед диваном и передает Сокмину стакан. Джису успокаивающе ведет рукой по бедру Сокмина, и Джонхан замирает.

Джису смотрит на Джонхана выжидающе, выразительно, чтобы до того дошло полностью.

— Я должен был понять с самого начала, — спустя время заговаривает Сокмин. — Это не было тем, чем казалось мне. Я, — обрывает мысль. — Я должен уйти.

Он дергается в попытке встать, но руки Джонхана все еще на его плечах, а Джису — на ногах. Джису успевает забрать из рук полупустой стакан, прежде чем Джонхан опрокидывает Сокмина на диван, прижимая всем собой.

— Не смей уходить, — говорит ему Джонхан.

— Но я должен уйти! — возражает Сокмин. — Это все неправильно. Теперь. Я думал, черт, я думал, были чувства. Между нами тремя. Все это время. Это было странно, но приятно, — Сокмин уже не плачет, но голос его сквозит болью и звучит отчаянно. — Столько времени, спустя столько времени ты говоришь, что так продолжаться не может. Я сделал что-то не так? Доставил проблем? Это не моя вина, пожалуйста! Почему ты хочешь отказаться от меня?

— Я не хочу отказаться от тебя, — останавливает его Джонхан. — Мы не хотим, — он с надеждой смотрит на Джису, и тот кивает. — Я подумал, что тебе будет лучше.

— Мне не будет лучше с посторонним человеком.

Джонхан вздыхает.

— Ты хочешь остаться с нами?

Сокмин кивает, и в следующее мгновение Джонхан его целует.

Когда он отстраняется, Джису произносит:

— Это был твой шанс сбежать от него.

Сокмин вздрагивает, когда видит Джису близко к себе.

— Я бы не оставил тебя одного с хеном, — замечает Сокмин, и Джису фыркает.

— Запомни эти слова, — проговаривает он. — Будешь повторять себе перед сном, — Джису целует его в лоб. — Каждый раз, когда Джонхан будет отнимать одеяло.

— Какое одеяло? — не понимает Джонхан.

— То самое.


End file.
